The aim of this studyis to compare AmBisome as induction therapy for the treatment of moderate to severe disseminated histoplasmosis in patients with AIDS. Patients will be randomized between treatment with IV AmBisome or amphotericin B for two weeks of induction therapy. Patients will then be treated with itraconazole for 10 additional weeks of consolidation therapy to complete a 12 week treatment course. This is a multicenter study of the Mycoses Study Group.